


The Gypsy Boy and I

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a big man--broad-shouldered and long-legged and dark-faced--but he's hunched over an old book when she decides she likes him enough to sit next to him and tuck his hair behind his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gypsy Boy and I

**Author's Note:**

> _we stood in the windy city_  
>  _the gypsy boy and i_  
>  _we slept on the breeze in the midnight_  
>  _with the rain dropping tears in our eyes_  
>  {donovan // to try for the sun}  
> 
> 
> Spoilers through _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and "All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2".

She meets him in a library, in Chicago, in America, nine years, nine months and nine days after the Dark Lord falls.

Well, maybe "meets" isn't quite the right word.

He's a big man--broad-shouldered and long-legged and dark-faced--but he's hunched over an old book when she decides she likes him enough to sit next to him and tuck his hair behind his ear. He jumps and says _who the hell are you_ in a deep American accent. She giggles, and then a man walks up behind them calling him Sam. He looks away for a moment, and she slips behind the nearest bookshelf and smiles to herself when he looks around for her.

*

He finds her, two days later, trails her around the city in the late afternoon. She sees him out of the corner of her eye, but pretends not to--sees him get flustered when she takes a sudden turn, sees his friend join him, sees them gang up on her. She lets him pin her to the wall of the alley while the other one demands to know who she is.

 _my name is luna lovegood, and i am a witch,_ she whispers, and lets her mouth curl into a smile when Sam shoves his elbow into her side and his companion's eyebrows meet his hairline.

*

They take her back to their motel room, make her do magic (she conjures a flowered teacup in the palm of her hand, and that's when the one not named Sam lowers his gun), and ask her about the two Muggles that died last week. She tells them, truthfully, that she tried to save them, tried to Shield them, but it was too late, they were dead already. They nod at each other, and ask her to wait in the bathroom. She doesn't mind.

*

Sam lets her out a half-hour later. It's dark outside the window, and the other one is gone, but she doesn't ask why. He sit next to her on the bed and holds her hand and starts to tell her anyway--tells her his brother's name is Dean, tells her they hunt supernatural things--but she presses a finger to his lips before he can say anymore. She lets her fingertips drag on his cheek as they move to tuck his hair behind his ear again, and he leans into the touch. She doesn't know why she kisses him, but she does, softly, on the lips. He doesn't react, not at first, but after she breaks it, he grabs the base of her skull, fingers weaving in her hair, and kisses her, open-mouthed and sharp. She tries not to giggle as she kisses him back, lifts one leg over both of his. She smiles out of it, and then she's lost.

*

He makes love to her three times before the sun comes up. She casts a Silencing charm when he lays her down the first time, so they don't disturb the neighbors (or is it the other way around?).

She likes the feel of his rough hands on her arms and his cracked lips on her cheeks and his warm belly against hers. She likes the sound of his breathing, deep and even, like the ocean, and she likes the half-truths that leap from the tip of his tongue to her ear as if they were just boiling off.

She likes Sam, she really likes him, and she especially likes him when he's inside her.

*

Sam is only half-naked, while she's completely undressed, but she doesn't mind. His arm rests across her chest while he dozes, quietly not-snoring, and she stares at the ceiling, which, for the first time in a long time, doesn't stare back at her.

*

He wakes up after only an hour, and she turns to face him and brushes the hair out of his eyes when he does.

 _the last time i did this,_ he mumbles groggily, _she turned into a werewolf._

 _i knew a werewolf once,_ she says, tracing the outline of his jaw with one finger. _he was my teacher. he's dead now._

Sam sits up, halfway, props himself up on his elbow. She pulls the blanket at her waist up around her chest. He asks her if she knows the legend of the crossroads, and when she says no, his face falls and his voice starts cracking.

_dean--he made a deal with a demon to save my life and i need to get him out of it._

_i don't think i can help you. i'm just a witch._ She holds his face in her hands and kisses his forehead, then whispers _i should go_ against it, gets out of bed, gathers herself up.

He glances at the freshly rain-streaked window, and when he looks back at her, there's some of that rain in his eyes. She kneels on the bed and wipes away the tear falling down his cheek with her thumb. He keeps his head down as she stands up, dresses and walks to the door. He shifts on the bed and she has to turn around with her hand on the knob.

 _luna,_ he says, and almost continues, but she cuts him off.

 _i hope you find what you're looking for, sam,_ she says, and steps outside.

*

He leaves Chicago the next day: she sees their car speeding towards the highway as she's getting her morning post at her window, and she smiles into the sunrise.

*

[She doesn't see him again, not ever, but she keeps his deep, calm _luna_ tucked away in her memory and pulls it out whenever it rains.]


End file.
